The Murdoch Identity
"The Murdoch Identity" is the first episode of the third season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the twenty-seventh episode of the series. It first aired on February 16, 2010 (UK). Summary Murdoch is in Bristol, England, with no memory, and no clue why or when he arrived. He has no money, no identification and no idea why two men with guns are chasing him. With the help of a local publican, Anna Fulford, he sets out trying to patch together who he is and why he is being shot at. Back in Toronto, Murdoch has been gone for a week, so Chief Constable Stockton assigns Detective Hamish Slorach of Station House Five to assist Station House Four in their investigation. Along with Brackenreid and Crabtree, he sets out to find what might have happened to the errant Murdoch. They do find a body which, to their relief and that of Dr. Ogden's, turns out to be someone else. However, the dead man does have a strange bullet wound leading them to suspect someone has developed a powerful new rifle with extensive range and accuracy. In putting it all together, both Murdoch and his colleagues in Toronto come to the conclusion that an assassination is planned. Character Revelations * With his memory loss, Murdoch's usual buttoned-down self-restraint in words and deeds loosens up in a surprising way with Anna Fulford. * Upon kissing Anna, amnesiac Murdoch has a flashback remembers Julia calling his name which he answers aloud, prompting Anna to ask "Who's Julia?", which ends their ford relationship going any further. * Detective Slorach has a rifle named 'Betsy' and a hunting dog named 'Betty'. Continuity *William and Julia kiss publicly for the first time to the cheering constables at the end of the episode. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1897 – Victoria (Alexandrina Victoria 1819 - 1901) is Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, and Empress of India. * Queen Victoria had several assassination attempts made on her life throughout her reign. * Crabtree calls Detective Slorach's rifle "quite the blunderbuss". Blunderbuss is actually a short-barreled large-bored gun with a flared muzzle, used for short range, origin mid 17th century Dutch "donderbus", literally meaning 'thunder gun'. Trivia * This episode was partially filmed in Bristol, England. * The title of this episode is an alusion to the 2002 film "The Bourne Identity". Additionally, the target of the assassination is "Lord Treadstone", with Treadstone being the name of the secret CIA assassination program that created Jason Bourne. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Patrick McKenna as Detective Hamish Slorach Lisa Faulkner as Anna Fulford Guest Cast Warren Kimmel as Edmund Keating Andrew Musselman as Keating's Man Duncan McLeod as Keating's Man Dylan Smith as Quentin Quinn Shaun Austin-Olsen as Bristol Chief Mark Bowden as Bristol Desk Constable Danny Lima as John Dawson Uncredited Cast Gallery 301 Murdoch Blackboard.PNG|Murdoch's Blackboard in Bristol|link=Blackboard MurdochIdentity 1.PNG|George examines bullet hole MurdochIdentity 2.PNG|Crabtree and Ogden working together MurdochIndentity 3.PNG|Murdoch returns to Station House MurdochIdentity 4.PNG|Murdoch welcomed home 501 Kiss 3.PNG|Welcome Home Kiss 301 Kiss 6.PNG|Station House Cheers! Category:Season Premieres Category:Season Three